El pianista 2
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Un dolor acechaba su corazón, un dolor que solo se curo con una cancion, y el musico quien la interpretaba, la hizo conocer el amor ONE-SHOT SoulxMaka


_**EL PIANISTA**_

_**ONE-SHOT**_

_**POR**_

_**ALLEN EVANS**_

_**C**_aminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad.

Con la mirada baja y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

No podía creerlo.

No quería aceptar la verdad.

Aquella tarde se lo habían comunicado.

Su abuelo había fallecido de causa natural.

Eso la devasto.

Ya que..

Era la única familia que le quedaba ya.

Ella no había conocido a su padre, pues había muerto asesinado.

Cuando todavía ella era una bebe.

Y su madre se unió a el unos años después.

De soledad ella falleció.

Por a ver perdido a su único amor.

Pero, como heredera de la fortuna y la empresa familiar.

Y por ser ella una mujer.

Con un hombre rico.

Matrimonio debía contraer.

Ya habían escogido a su prometido.

Kid se hacia llamar.

Para ella, era el tipo de hombre que la hacia vomitar.

Mujeriego, que despilfarra el dinero sin control.

Y la fortuna de su familia, lo gastaba en litros de alcohol.

Esa era la cara oculta que nadie debía ver.

En la vista publica.

Un hombre educado y respetuoso.

Eso los hacia creer.

Pero ella conocía la verdad.

Pero ella no lo podía evitar.

Con el tarde o temprano se tendría que casar.

Caminaba con la tristeza en cada facción de su ser.

Cubriendo sus ojos jade.

Las lagrimas que salían a la luz.

Lagrimas de tristeza y dolor.

Que caían como un alud.

Yacía sentada en la banca del parque central.

Sin importarle los mechones de cabello rubio.

Cubrían tanto su rostro como su soledad.

Entonces la escucho.

Una canción.

Una canción que libero de pronto la soledad y la tristeza de su corazón.

Aquella canción la hacia recordar.

Recordaba que su madre, en el piano de la casa se solía tocar.

Y aquello de felicidad la llenaba sin dudar.

Limpiándose aquellas lagrimas, de la butaca se levanto.

Para caminar siguiendo, el sonido de aquella hermosa interpretación.

Aquel sonido la llevo a un kiosco en el centro del parque.

Un piano dentro del kiosco la música hacia sonar con fervor.

Adentro también, encontró al músico que interpretaba aquella hermosa canción.

Al observarlo, sus mejillas experimentaron un rubor carmesí.

Era un músico joven, vestido de traje de orquesta.

De cabello blanco y ojos de color rubí.

Que tocaba con naturalidad y con pasión la canción.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro demostrando así su dedicación.

Ella en cambio, se quedo observándolo hasta que termino la interpretación.

Se levanto de siento y al oír los aplausos de todos.

Con una sonrisa, una reverencia demostró.

Cuando se levanto, tanto el como ella se quedaron intactos.

Observando los ojos de cada uno sin descanso.

Después, sonrojada, ella desvió la mirada del músico y se marcho.

Y este recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos se quedo.

Después.

Cada día aquella señorita lo iba a ver.

Escucharlo tocar las canciones que el interpretaba con entusiasmo.

En poco tiempo ellos dos se habían enamorado.

Días después, ellos se veían al anochecer.

Y se besaban y demostraban su amor hasta enloquecer.

Pero aquello para siempre no iba a durar.

Ya que los rumores de la gente empezaron a circular.

Y a los oídos de Kid fueron a dar.

Al escuchar que la heredera de una gran empresa y futura esposa.

Fuera vista en la noche besándose con un pianista vulgar.

Su furia fue tan intensa que el problema decidió solucionar.

Al anochecer.

Mientras el esperaba frente al quiosco la visita de ella.

Esperando a verla y sus ojos ver.

Un disparo se oyó en el manto del anochecer.

Klaus sin piedad o misericordia lo observaba.

Viendo el cadáver del amante de su prometida.

Sin expresión en su rostro, solo una mirada fría y sin sentimientos.

Viéndolo inmóvil hasta que ella apareció.

Su rostro de felicidad se fue al vacío.

Observo a su prometido con revolver en mano.

Observando al cadáver de su amado.

Al verla el rostro de Kid cambio.

A uno furioso y enojado.

Amenazándole que si contaba algo.

O si cancelara la boda.

La mataría y con la fortuna de su familia se quedaría.

Ella no tuvo más opción.

Casarse con el sin amor.

Días después.

Ella se observaba en el espejo con tristeza.

Llevaba un vestido blanco con encajes plateados.

Y un velo de seda, que cubría su tristeza.

Sentía como si su mundo se hubiera acabado.

Y como aquel músico.

Su corazón se hubiera llevado.

Al recordarlo.

Las lágrimas no decidieron esperar.

Y aquel vestido, se empezó a manchar.

Decidió.

Que si el no estaba para acompañarla al altar.

Entonces la sonata de su muerte iba a realizar.

En la iglesia horas después.

La novia seguía sin aparecer.

Kid sintió furia y desesperación.

Y la mando a buscar por cada rincón.

Al final, la encontraron en su habitación.

Al encontrarla kilos rostros de los buscadores se lleno de tristeza y dolor.

En el suelo del cuarto se encontraba el cuerpo de ella ya sin vida.

Con una daga en el corazón.

Llenando se liquido carmesí su vestido.

En el cuerpo, una nota encontraron con una petición.

Su último deseo.

Que con aquel músico, a quien había amado.

La enterraran junto a el.

Aquel día, la boda se convirtió en funeral.

La llevaron al cementerio de la ciudad.

Donde cumpliendo su voluntad.

La enterraron a lado de aquel pianista que le había robado su corazón.

Y todo con una bella canción.

Aunque ellos nos lo sabían.

Ese un día de gran felicidad en el mas allá.

Ya que ellos se pudieron encontrar.

Aquella mujer con dinero y el pianista callejero.

Su propia canción crearon en el cielo.

La canción que expresaba

Su amor eterno.

FIN

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: HOLA HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ ALLEN EVANS, MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO LEO SAYATO EVANS AQUÍ PRESENTANDOSE CON ESTE DANXALICE. QUE ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

BIEN, ESTE ONE-SHOT ME HIZO LLORAR, ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN LES HAYA GUSTADO.

ESPERO REVIEWS, QUE ES LO QUE ME DA VIDA Y ANIMOS DE ESCRIBIR

ME DESPIDO

CON UN HASTA LUEGO

Y UN

SAYONARAAA.


End file.
